IT'S NO USE!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: TAAAAAAAAAKE THIS! Dreams of an absolution... A spirit thrown through time and space, along with others... But, what will happen?


**AN: Hi.**

The Potter family, in hiding… But happy. Lily and James couldn't be happier, well they could if the war ended but that's not the point. Their son Harry, was a bit odd but they didn't care… Even if his hair was a silvery colour, he still had Lily's eyes... Or eye, as his left eye was an amber colour… He had faint marks on his hands that seemed to be birthmarks. But… They didn't care. It just made him special…

 **1 year later**

The Potter's were dead… Lily had just thrown herself into the killing curse to save her son. As she fell to the ground, life lost from her eyes, young Harry's eyes focused on the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, the third killing curse flying out of the wizard's wand… Time slowed to a halt, Harry recognising it somehow, but unable to even know that as a baby, the marks on his hands started to glow a cyan glow, and the spell twisted in mid-air, flying back to kill Voldemort… A fraction of the killer's soul breaking off and getting absorbed into Harry, leaving a scar…

 **9 years later**

Harry groaned as he was thrown against the wall by Dudley, his hands glowing cyan under the thick white gloves he had been given by his Aunt after he had asked, allowing him to hide the markings, his uncle had even agreed and made sure that they got gloves that wouldn't break easily.

"That's what you get for doing better than me, freak!" Dudley said angrily, his gang laughing behind him in agreement.

Harry groaned again as he stood up carefully, ready to try and run, even if he had always been rather slow, only able to go fast with momentum.

"It's no use!" Dudley said, noticing the action.

Something in Harry's mind triggered, and he flung his left hand forwards, the glow on the circle going through the glove due to how bright it was, a blast of energy flung out of his hand and sending Dudley and his gang backwards and into the air, landing in a bush.

As the glow faded from his hands, Harry grinned, saying two words, "Taaaake this!" Before collapsing on the ground weakly, his body drained from that action.

 **1 week later**

Harry opened his eyes to a white roof, and a doctor standing over him.

"Oh, you're awake!" The doctor exclaimed in confusion. "You shouldn't be awake yet…" He muttered, leaving the room and letting Harry look around the room.

It looked like a hospital, not that he'd seen many due to his relatives only taking him if he had to go.

He frowned, finding his hands bare of gloves, before finding them next to him and quickly putting them on, feeling completely fine.

"Mr Potter?" A man's voice asked from the doorway.

"That's me." He said, looking at the man. "Um… Why am I here?" He asked curiously.

"You passed out from extreme exhaustion at your school, not to mention we found broken bones, damaged organs, and on a brighter note some kind of… Energy, two in fact. One of them was incredibly hard to even observe, destroying technology, and the other seemed to be… Playful, alive… It picked up objects… Every time it happened your hands would glow cyan." The doctor explained.

 **1 month later**

Harry groaned as images flashed through his mind at the new school he was going to… A purple cat, flames… "The Iblis trigger…" He whispered out loud.

"Potter, shut up." The teacher said, half annoyed, half just tired of it happening.

"Sorry Sir!" He said embarrassed.

"Are you ok Harry?" A girl next to him asked worried.

"I-I'm fine Blake." He said as he rubbed his gloves, which had been added to with a golden wrist thingamabob, containing a cyan glowing line.

"If you're sure…" She muttered, moving a purple lock of hair out of her face.

"I-I'm sure…" He muttered as he focused on the class.

 **1 hour later**

Harry walked out of the class with Blake as they headed to their usual spot to relax.

"Are you sure you're ok Harry?" She asked him worried.

"I… Had another vision." He admitted, he'd been having visions of events that didn't make any sense to him, currently the only people that knew were himself, Blake and the people that ran the orphanage, since they were trustworthy.

"What was it this time?" She asked him, curious.

"Well… There was… A cat, but it was purple, and it was kinda humanoid… And, a kind of fiery lava monster… A-And the words 'Iblis Trigger'." He explained, rubbing the marks under his gloves.

"I-Iblis T-Trigger?" Blake repeated shocked. "S-Harry, are you sure?" She asked him worried.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I said Blake, why?" He asked confused.

Blake shook her head silently for a moment. "I-It's nothing…" She muttered. "Let's just eat." She told him, as she passed him the lunch that she'd made, as he always forgot to get one and when he remembered, it exploded.

"Um… Alright…" He muttered, taking the lunch carefully. "Thanks." He said as he started to eat it.

"It's nothing, we don't want another explosion do we?" She said, relaxing as the Silver haired boy forgot about the previous conversation.

"Hey! You know that I don't do it on purpose! The oven just always explodes whenever I'm near it!" He defended playfully.

"Alright, you've said this a million times…" She pointed out, putting her hands up to protect herself.

"Oh! Did you hear? We're getting some new kids at the Orphanage soon!" Harry told Blake, causing the sandwich to go down the wrong pipe.

"Wait seriously?!" She asked after she got her throat cleared.

"Yeah! Well, once their out of the hospital anyway… They were in a car accident apparently… Really bad one…" He trailed off quietly.

"Well I'm sure if they're shy or scared you'll be able to fix that." Blake said with a small smile. She was being honest since the boy had managed to pull her out of her shell in just a few moments, the only person that had done that so fast was… Him… The two were so similar, the gloves, eye, hair colour… Even the voices were the same.

"I hope so…" Harry sighed. As he did images flashed into his head even more, more than he had ever experienced, 14 years of memories piling onto his 10 years of memories, overwhelming his mind as they fit into places he never knew existed, one phrase repeating over and over again…

"IT'S NO USE!"

In pain from all the memories and images, Harry screamed something that made Blake's eyes widen in shock.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE THIS!" Before collapsing again, the glow coming through his gloves.


End file.
